1. Field
This document relates to a vehicular information terminal, and one particular implementation relates to the generation of an icon on a navigation system based upon conditions such as a signal strength, a road speed limit, and/or a vehicle speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional vehicular information terminals, also referred to as telematics terminals or navigation systems, typically provide mapping and other travel information via a navigation screen. Typically, a navigation screen includes a first icon that indicates the location of the vehicle, a second icon that indicates the validity and accuracy of global positioning system (GPS) signals received from a GPS satellite, and a third icon that indicates an actual moving speed of the vehicle. The icons are displayed over a map which is also displayed on the navigation screen.